The Will of the Sword
by HollowfiedDemon
Summary: A young orphaned boy has been alone all of his life, no one to have and no one to care for him. So when the apocalypse happens he isn't fazed at all, but what happens when he is suddenly put in a group where people will look after him? Pairings included, and I don't intend on following the show or comic word for word. M for swearing mainly.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I need to work on my When Ancient Souls Are Damned story, it's just I have so many other ideas that I can't even think about what to write. I am putting that story on Hiatus for right now until further notice. Any "Walking Dead" fans? Well I would think those who clicked on this story were, seeing as I did put it in this category.**

**I've recently been put up to date on it by my lovely Fiancée, and I feel like adding an OC to it, but I promise to have pairings if that is what you would like to see.**

**Well this is where I should put my disclaimer.**

**I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD, NOR DO I MAKE MONEY FROM THIS STORY, BUT I WILL RECOMMEND YOU KEEP WATCHING BECAUSE NEW EPISODES WILL BE OUT IN OCTOBER!**

**With that, on to the story!**

**1st Person P.O.V.**

A growl outside the door of my bedroom sent me sitting straight up from a dead sleep, I quickly put on my glasses and allowed my eyes to focus as I stared at the dark wooden door. All the locks were in place still and there wasn't any signs of splintering due to an intrusion attempt. I sat back against my headboard and puled my Katana onto my lap while it was still in it's sheathe. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep knowing that there was some walking dead fucker right outside my room, so I decided it would be a good idea to get up and check outside to see how bad it was outside, if I did need to escape from a horde charging my room. With the close being clear I opened up one of my cans of peaches and slowly began to eat them, not wanting to eat them to quickly and get sick, and partially it was because it was my last can of it.

I have been living on my own a solid eight months since the start of this whole thing, luckily I was orphaned at age seven and I was released on my eighteenth birthday since I was a legal adult. Never had any family, never had any friends or lovers, it was just me for six years, and that's how it still is. I preferred it this way, never had drama to worry about, never had to wait on people, and I never had to worry about anyone but myself. Sure it got lonely at times, but then I thought of all the positives on being a loner and quickly felt better. The Katana currently resting on my lap? A gift from an older Asian man by the name of Sho, he owned a restaurant two blocks from my apartment and he even taught me Zanjitsu, as well as some Tae Kwon Do and Judo, in case it ever came in handy. He let me stay with him a few times during the Winter months because I was basically homeless, he even gave me a job to help compensate for his generosity and I was completely fine with it. I saved up enough money and bought a place not too far from him so I could keep my job and keep contact with Sho. Now that I thought about it, he was probably the closest person I had to call a friend, but with this whole thing happening he is probably dead and I am back to being alone.

It sounds sad, but when you grew up without anyone, you tend to just forget everyone you met eventually, only this time I had something to remember him by, Martial Arts and a Katana that his Great Grandfather had in the family for generations. He never had a son or grandson so he eventually gave it to me when I moved out, so I guess we were more than friends, I guess he took over my father role model, and I took over the role as his son.

I got dressed in a Riot Control vest and gauntlets, a pair of black torn skinny jeans, stained-red trainers, and I sashed my Katana around my waist. I grabbed a bag filled with bottled water and canned foods and went out the window of my apartment, I grew nervous as I heard more growls coming from outside my door, and I am pretty sure I would have been killed in there if I chose to stay another night. I pulled a black bandana over my face to cover from the nose down, and pulled dark red goggles over my eyes to prevent anyone from seeing who I was. I looked down to only see two dead people standing by a gas station a few yards from me, I decided I would be fine and jumped down the small balcony and landed perfectly fine on the sidewalk.

I walked for a few miles as I entered the big city, Atlanta, funny how I used to want to come here and see all those people I would see on Television and hear on the radio, now they were all just food to the dead that chose to rise again. The sun was as high as it could get, indicating that it was noon, and I heard a few gunshots around three blocks away. I rushed over to see a guy on a horse get knocked off as a horde of the dead begin to ambush him, and the guy ran into a tank that was a few feet from him. His bag dropped and it looked to be filled with police weapons and I quickly darted by and picked it up, as well as a Sheriff's hat and rounded the block before any of the dead noticed me. I looked around to see the horse being eaten by the horde and just grimaced, poor thing had to die like that.

I hid the bag in the dumpster and looked around again, the officer began to run away and I saw a gate open up, but it shut the second he went through. I looked back at the bag and realized that it would only slow me down if I were to carry it with me, so I put my bag in the dumpster and took some trash and arranged it in a conspicuous way and took off running with my Katana drawn. I easily slashed through the dead as the got close to me, using the leverage from each attack I did to gracefully do "The Dance of Death" through a majority of their numbers. This didn't wear me out any, and I climbed up the gate and resumed running, looking to see a trail of a few dead in a path that led to the ladder. I sighed and began slashing through them all, and kicking out a few of their legs to resume my killing spree as I left only one alive that held no threat to anyone unless they lay down on top of him. I flicked off the blood and sheathe my Katana quickly before effortlessly climbing up the stairs with speed.

I reached a roof and saw a small group of people talking before a small fight broke out between a white guy and a black guy, the white dude coming out victorious before being cuffed to a pipe. I walked over quietly and one of the members looked at me with a start and the officer drew his gun on me.

"Freeze! Drop your weapon and state your business!" He yelled as he scanned my face with a quirked brow as I kept my hands to my sides. He shot twice and I dodged them, actually stunning myself at the fact I just did that and he looked at me with slightly widened eyes.

"I mean none of you any harm, I merely came up here to let you know that I put your bag in a safe area, and that I could take you to it." I responded through my bandana. He nodded and told me his name was Rick Grimes, and that he was also known as "Officer Friendly". I chuckled at the nickname and gave him the courtesy of my own.

"I am Tadashi Ichiro, or you may call me 'Shiro' for short." I replied and the others introduced themselves, and I learned that the man handcuffed was Merle Dixon.

"So you said you had my bag? Where did you put it?" Rick asked and I pointed past the tank and he saw the horde that had it numbers literally cut and half and he looked at me.

"So it's just past them? And how are we going to get to it?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I took out the first half, so the second half shouldn't be all that difficult. I was able to get some rest after I got up here, and the others that were surrounding the ladder are no longer an issue." I stated as he just stared at me in shock. We eventually got down the ladder and he saw that I wasn't lying, minus the one dead that was still incapacitated. We set off towards the horde and I made quick work of them again, gaining some backfire from Rick as we went, and I took him to his bag and I put mine back on.

"Well, I don't really know what to say, but thank you I guess." He said as I gave him his hat as well, which he just smirked at and put on his head and tipped it.

"So, what about your little team up there? Where ya'll gonna go to?" I asked as he shrugged. Telling me that wasn't his group and that he was trying to find a way back to his wife and kid, who he found out were still alive with a group of their people. We heard some cried for help and ran back to the roof where downstairs we heard this girl Andrea say that the front doors were broken in and that the "geeks" were coming in.

I was able to hold them back as Rick and the rest found a way out, and I was able to lock a large metal door to prevent them from getting in quicker before heading up to the roof, where a frantic Merle was trying to get his hand free.

"C'mon, Shiro! Don't lemme be their next meal, man!" Merle begged and I heard a large truck starting up underneath us, I took out my Katana and swung it down.

"Wait, don't cut off my-AGHH SHIT!" Merle yelled as my blade met the chain and it broke from the contact, he held his hand to his chest and we ran downstairs and dove into the truck before pulling out from the area.

"Goddayum, though ya was gonna amputate my arse er smethin!" Merle said to me before patting my back in gratitude. I pulled my bandana down and lifted my goggles before breathing in deeply, the cool air in the truck hitting my lungs, relieving the burning feeling from doing so much running and killing in such a rapid succession.

"So that's what you look like? Little bit young to be running around here with no one else to guard your back." Andrea stated which gained everyone's attention, even Glenn's as he looked in the rearview mirror back to me.

"So how did you end up here with no one with ya, Shiro?" Rick asked me as he started checking the guns in his bag, I cracked my neck and began to tell them my story.

"Well, a growl outside my bedroom sent me sitting straight up from a dead sleep..."

**And that is chapter 1, anyone enjoy it? I will make more chapters, and I'll try and update more often.**

**Like I said, When Ancient Souls Are Damned will be on hiatus until further notice.**

**Thanks for reading, and leave reviews/PMs if you want something specific put in!**

**Until next time!**

**~HollowfiedDemon**


	2. Chapter 2

-Hello again, and welcome to chapter 2 of Will of the Sword.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD!

Anything you guys want to see yet, lemme know. And now on with chapter 2!-

We were driving for a few hours out of Atlanta and we were turning sharply through the dirt path. I was in the back of the truck looking forward, wondering how they remember all the way out here.

"So I wanted ta Thank ya, Shiro. If it weren't fer ya I probably wouldn't've made it ta tomorra." Merle said as he patted my back. He stayed telling me about what he used to be like before this happened, and how his brother, Daryl, was the only family he had left. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was excited to see his brother after his near death incident on the roof, I saw the silver from the cuff that was still around his wrist. Now I don't know why he would wanna keep it, Hell the guy almost died on that roof, yet he still would look down at it and smile.

We got to the camp after my conversation with Merle, and when we pulled in a bunch of people began to walk towards us. Families were happy to see their father, Andrea walked over to her sister, and Glenn even got some hugs from some of the other people there. The last person to be reunited with his wife and son was Rick, and boy the sight almost made me tear up. His son jumped into his arms and his wife hugged him with the boy between them, they were all crying tears of joy and everyone was smiling at the interaction.

A man walked over to me and held a gum to my temple.

"I dunno who you are, but you best be getting along. I don't like the look of Ya and I ain't about to have our people get back stabbed by you." The guy said, and he was immediately flipped over my shoulder, his arm wrenched back and his gun under my foot.

"Wait, Shiro! That's just Shane, he is a bit wary of new people. Hell, he almost gave Glenn a heart attack when he didn't recognize him." Andrea said as she put a hand on my shoulder, and I released the guy, who I now know as Shane. I stabbed my Katana through the barrel of the gun he held to me, preventing it from being fired properly at me, as a warning because because I knew he had to have more.

"Look, Shane. I didn't plan on sticking around, I made sure you got people that you were apparently looking for, so I will just leave now. I had no intention on staying. However you decide pulling a gun on me is a smart choice, your neck will be that barrel." I glared hard daggers into his eyes which caused him to sweat a bit.

I was pulled from my stare by a hand tugging on my sleeve.

"Thank you for bringing our people back, and especially my Dad, Mister." Rick ' s son told me with a big smile as tears were still in his eyes from crying, which made me smile a bit.

"No problem, buddy. You need anything else you just look for me alright? I'll be around to protect anyone who needs it." I said a bit louder to let everyone else know I would help them, but I was facing away from Shane, who I could feel his stare hitting the back of my head.

"You're leaving, just like that? You just got here, and helped us get our friends and family back, please at least stay here for dinner. Daryl caught some catfish earlier and I think he said something about tracking a buck not too far from here." Rick ' s wife said to me as she put her hands on her son's shoulders. I nodded in response to her but not for the dinner.

"I can't stay, I never had anyone to look after me since I was little, and I can't have people caring about me now." I said a bit quietly.

"Look I'd feel real bad if ya didn't let us repay ya fer what ya did." Rick finally walked over, one hand on his wife's shoulder, the other over top her hand that rested on his son's. The group ended up joining in on guilt tripping me to stay and I did, on the condition that I go meet this Daryl and have his brother with me. I set out behind Merle as he tracked down a deer's trail that was probably the one his brother was following, and as we heard a rustle we stopped, my hand immediately beginning to unsheathe my Katana from instinct. Merle pulled out a revolver from it's holster and aimed it at the noise, a moment later we were greeted by a small group of the undead. Merle went to pull the trigger but I stopped him before he could pull it.

"You pull that and more will come." I said softly before slicing through all of the heads, flicking the blood off my Katana before re-sheathing it.

"I don't want your people getting into a bad mishap because we got careless. I didn't mean to undermine you, I just felt this was a better option. Now, let's look for Daryl, huh?" I asked with a smile and he nodded, and then a white male in a black vest came out of the forest and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a sigh of relief.

"Damn! Oh good! Thought we wasn't gonna have that buck because of the geeks. I tracked the damn thing this way but had to circle around because they were on me, but then they went for the buck and I had to run to catch up. Merle, it's good ta see ya. Thought yer ass woulda been dead out there in the big city, bro." Who I used to be Daryl spoke a bit winded, then he looked at me with a quirked brow.

"Name's Shiro, and I'm guessing you're Daryl, huh?" I put my gloved hand forward, and he shook it.

"How in the Hell ya know me? Merle you know dis guy?""Hell yeah, he's the reason my ass ain't dead in that big city, Lil brother." Merle replied as he put his arm around his brother shoulder after we shook hands. We all began walking as Merle explained the whole thing that happened. How everyone got back safely, and how there's a Sheriff he doesn't particularly like, which made Daryl skeptical of said man. The. Daryl gave me his thanks for saving Merle, and I guess I felt kinda good about being with people after all, beats everything being so damn quiet all the time.

We came across the buck a few moments after us talking to see it lying down and almost dying, it's breathing was slow but in little spurts as it tried to get up again. It's legs wobbled and the animal layer right back down, I unsheathed my Katana and slit it's throat so it would die quicker and the two Dixon ' s just shrugged their shoulders and tied it's hind legs together, then did the same to its front legs before they started carrying it in front of me. We didn't have anymore run ins as we got back to the campsite, which all greeted us with an applaud of admiration.

I pulled my bandana down and put my goggles up to let everyone see what I actually looked like, and I was looked at with surprise as no one knew I was as young as I was.

"Well well, seems Andrea was right, ya are a bit of a looker. Maybe you should stick around here, because we could use the extra hands to help out." Andrea ' s sister, Amy, said with a wink. I just shook my head and smiled, not wanting or shoot the girl down or nothing, but before I could make an escape my shoulder felt some weight to it. I looked to my side and saw Shane, out of all the people.

"Look, uh.. Sorry 'bout freaking out on ya. I just don't think there are many people we can trust since this outbreak happened, and I judged you too quickly. I am grateful you brought our people back, especially Rick. Lori and Carl were getting more depressed by the day because they thought he was dead. I just want you know, that there is always a place for you here." He then gave me a smirk that I didn't exactly trust, but I figured I should stay a bit. Hell it would feel nice to rest for more than 3 hours for a few days.

I slept in a tent with the Dixon ' s, who were constantly leaving and coming back to take shifts on watching the camp with Shane and Dale, who was an older white guy that saved Andrea and Amy and brought them to the camp shortly afterward. I ended up just passing out from exhaustion and woke up with a start until I felt my Katana beside me still. I looked and saw that it was bright out and I quickly put my sash around my shoulder instead of my hip, which had the handle sticking upwards and touching the back of my right shoulder, and walked out of the tent. I put my hand over my brow line because of the sun and decided to put my goggles on, but I left my bandana down as I began to walk through the camp. The kids were playing and laughing and I ended up hearing a few flirty whistles, which is how I remembered I wasn't wearing a shirt. So I guess now is a better chance to explain how I look. I am skinny, but decently toned from all the running and strength I use when fighting. I have darker skin than most but I'm not black, my skin has always been dark and I never knew why. I was also almost fully covered in tattoos, most of which were on my arms, and they were tribal art that ran all the way down to my wrists. My chest only consisted of an Aztec neckwear that would represent what the ruler would wear, and down my abdomen were claw markings. I had two tattoos on my back and they were two skulls with "Abuela" on one, and "Abuelo" on the other. Abuela meaning grandmother, and Abuelo meaning grandfather. Turns out they were the only ones to give a shit about me when I was in foster care, secretly giving money to me, and they even sent letters telling me of how my parents were. I never met them either, but I least they were on my skin forever.

After the whistles and winks I walked over to wear I saw Shane and Rick in the water also without shirts and their jeans were rolled up to their knees. Carl was sitting on the edge with a bucket and I sat beside him, my knees to my chest as I watched the two adults in the water.

"So what are they doing, dude?" I asked Carl who looked at my with a smile.

"They're catching frogs, I guess they eat the legs or something. I think it's just gross!" Carl said, sticking his tongue out and fake gagging to emphasize his opinion.

"Well tell them they're doing it wrong it that..A REAL PRO WOULD KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD LURE THEM WITH BUGS!" I shouted the last part at the two former officers who just made the "shoo" motion with their hands. Then, they began to cup the water with their hands and threw the water to Carl's bucket, who was laughing as he saw his Dad acting like a fool, and I smiled again. After a few attempts they got 2 frogs in the bucket and starting doing victory whoops. I walked over to Andrea, Amy, and a woman named Carol who were washing clothes a few feet from the trio I was previously with. They were laughing at something and I just guessed it was about Shane and Rick acting like apes. I sat down on a rock to Andrea's right and just kinda sat there for a minute.

"Oh, and to what do we owe the pleasure of a Greek God sitting with us?" Andrea teased as she looked up from her spot of washing clothes. This made Amy and Carol giggle aloud and caught the attention of Carol's husband, who came over and started causing a small scene.

"Y'all ladies should stick to washing clothes and not doin' stand up comedy, ya hear?" The oaf said with his fat slightly hanging from under his shirt, which caused me to laugh at his poor intimidation attempt.

"Somethin' funny ta ya, asshole?"

"Dude Hell yeah, the fact that ya think you are scary to these girls! Hell I can even tell ya wife don't give a shit what ya gotta say! That shit is priceless!" I said as I got up, slightly taller than the idiot who started drama, who tried shoving me, which only resulted in me back kicking his stomach to skid him back a few inches.

"Oh ya done it now.." He charged at me with his right fist cocked back, but before he could connect with me, I ducked and then tripped his so he went face first into the water.

"Damn man, now all the clothes are gonna stink like chips an failure!" I said with a chuckle as most of the camp started laughing, and those who didn't hear were caught up to speed and also began to laugh at the fallen man. He seemed very pissed because he tried to tackle me from the side, which just made me act on instinct and I side flipped over him and landed feet first on his back. I hear some cracked but it was mostly the gravel beneath him, but there wouldn't be any serious damage.

We all went about our business after the large man went into his camper for the day, only I was stopped briefly by a small girl by the name of Sophia, who was Carol's and the oaf's daughter. "Thank you for standing up to my Daddy, he can be mean sometimes and he hurts Mommy when he is upset, or me.." She trailed off and started to sniffle so I crouched down and got her to look at my eyes after I removed my goggles.

"Look, if he is ever going on another rampage again, lemme know aight? I'll take care of 'im. Okay?" She nodded at my question and hugged me, and I awkwardly did the same, not used to the kind of contact. I pulled away and saw she was blushing slightly.

"Mommy, Andrea, and Amy were talking about you, and when you walked over that's why they were giggling. They probably saw you hug me and are probably jealous." Sophia said as her blush started to fade. "Well look, tell them I'm your body guard from now on. As well as everyone else's, so you won't have to worry about being hurt." She smiled and ran off to play with Carl and the other kids when he left the water.

I sighed and looked around the campsite and thought of only one word...

Home...

/And that's chapter 2! A bit calmer but there is some action, and there's Daryl so I figured fangirls would live that shit ya know? Who's looking forward to October? I am, and not just for Halloween! Thanks for reading. Review, pm, follow/fav the story if ya want! Lemme know if you guys wanna see anything else?

Until next time,

~HollowfiedDemon


End file.
